Adamantium Ore
Adamantium Ore is a type of Terrain Special - specifically one of the Minerals. It appears as group of violet streaks on the overland map. Adamantium Ore is native to the plane of Myrror, where it appears on Mountain and Hill tiles, and is surprisingly common. However, Adamantium Ore never appears on the plane of Arcanus. If the Adamantium Ore tile is within the catchment area of a Town, that town will produce an extra , added directly to the town's owner's Power level. This bonus is doubled if the town has a Miners' Guild present. Furthermore, if a town with access to Adamantium Ore constructs an Alchemists' Guild, all new Normal Units produced in this town will be equipped with . This provides the same bonuses as , but also increases the unit's Melee Attack and Defense scores by a respectable amount! Adamantium Ore cannot be altered with the Transmute spell. It can however be removed from a tile by raising a Volcano in that tile. Corruption temporarily removes the bonuses that Adamantium Ore gives to nearby towns. Description The plane of Myrror is significantly more saturated with magical energy that has constantly been seeping into it from the magical realms. This caused the material that makes up the ground itself to occasionally become magical. In areas where magic and metal have melded together underneath the ground, a new type of metal was formed: Adamantium. Adamantium is violet in color, and glows brightly due to the constant release of magical energy from the metal. Adamantium is an exceptionally light and strong metal - twice as strong as the more common magical metal known as Mithril. Adamantium is therefore an excellent material for construction sturdy armor that can withstand powerful blows, and sharp weapons that never lose their edge. This metal can also be used in various magical concoctions and rituals. It is necessary to develop the right alchemical skills in order to work this metal, since it will withstand a blacksmith's hammer blows without any dents. Also, because large quantities of this material are so rare, it is necessary to process entire Adamantium Ore veins to get enough metal for practical purposes. Adamantium Ore appears as a few violet-colored streaks across the surface of a tile. Their color makes them fairly-easy to spot on the overland map. Remember that these veins appear only on the plane of Myrror - don't look for them on Arcanus. The term "Adamant" or "Adamantine" was used as early as Greek mythology to describe an extremely strong material - magical or otherwise. The term "Adamantium" was first used by Marvel Comics. Initial Placement and Terrain Adamantium Ore exists only on the plane of Myrror, with no specimens ever found on Arcanus. In Myrror, it is relatively common - appearing at least as often as any other metal. Adamantium Ore is found mostly on Mountain tiles, but will also appear in Hills. Note that due to the randomness involved in the creation of the world, it is possible that no Adamantium Ore will appear - but it is highly unlikely. The only way to remove Adamantium Ore from a tile is to raise a new Volcano underneath it. This permanently removes Adamantium Ore from the tile - and it cannot be restored. Volcanoes can be created using either the Raise Volcano or Armageddon spells. Mineral Effects Adamantium Ore is a Mineral, and thus provides a bonus to nearby towns. A town with Adamantium Ore within its catchment area produces . Additionally, with the right Town Buildings present, a town with access to Adamantium Ore will equip all new Normal Units constructed there with . Power Bonus For each Adamantium Ore tile within a town's catchment area, that town will produce an extra . This Power is similar to that produced innately by the citizens of some races, by the wizard's Fortress, or gathered from Nodes. Like any other Power it can be invested freely into generation of , Research of new spells, or increasing the wizard's Spell Skill. The bonus is not too significant, but can have a serious impact during the early portion of the game. Later on, placing many towns next to Adamantium Ore tiles can collectively boost a wizard's Power input by a respectable margin. Adamantium Weapons Once a town constructs an Alchemists' Guild (if it has access to this structure at all), it will begin outfitting all new Normal Units constructed there with . Units equipped with such weapons have an innate bonus to its Melee Attacks and non-magical Ranged Attacks, making them more dangerous in combat. However, the hit percentage of and Special Attacks such as and won't be increased. Such units can also effectively battle enemies possessing Weapon Immunity, which is extremely strong against . If the town also has an Adamantium Ore deposit within its catchment area, all new Normal Units produced in this town will receive instead of "plain" . Adamantium Weapons possess all the benefits described above, and in addition will increase the unit's Melee Attack by , its non-magical Ranged Attack by (resp. ), its Thrown Attack by , and its Defense score by . These are significant bonuses - especially to low-tier or . These bonuses apply only to new Normal Units created in this specific town. Existing units that do not possess such weapons may not be "re-equipped" with . Also note that a unit created with will never lose them. The Melee Attack and Thrown Attack bonuses apply only to units that possess such attacks to begin with. A unit will not gain a Melee or Thrown attack due to getting a +2 bonus in either of these fields, if it does not have such an attack by default. Also, the bonus to the unit's Ranged Attack applies only if the unit has a or . Another important point to remember: Adamantium Ore supersedes Mithril Ore when determining which weapons the Alchemists' Guild produces. If a town has access to both Minerals, it will always equip its troops with . This is fine - since Adamantium Weapons are more powerful! Shared Tiles It is possible to build two towns close enough together that their catchment areas overlap. Shared tiles are marked by a red "1/2" label, seen in each town's details screen. When an Adamantium Ore mineral occupies a shared tile, it will give half of its benefit to each town. Therefore, each town's output is increased by only instead of . This usually gives the same end result as one town with - except when Miners' Guilds are involved (see below). Note that it is quite possible for this state to change during play, as new towns are established and existing towns are destroyed. The Adamantium Ore tile's bonuses will be redistributed automatically in such events. A town with an Alchemists' Guild and access to a shared Adamantium Ore tile can equip all new Normal Units with as normal - with no drawbacks. Therefore, two towns can use the same Adamantium Ore tile to produce advanced units as though each town had full access to this Mineral! Miners' Guild Bonus When a Miners' Guild is erected in a town that has access to Adamantium Ore, the output of each Adamantium Ore tile in its vicinity is doubled. Therefore, a single Adamantium Ore tile will produce for such a town instead of just . If two towns share the same Adamantium Ore tile between them, and only one town has a Miners' Guild, the total being produced by both these towns thanks to the Adamantium Ore is . If both towns acquire a Miners' Guild, they will together produce as normal. Note that the Miners' Guild has absolutely no effect on the production of new units equipped with . Such units still receive the same, normal bonus of +2 to all the combat abilities mentioned earlier; this bonus is not doubled. Transmutation Adamantium Ore is not affected by the Transmute spell. Therefore it is not possible to change Adamantium Ore into any other Mineral. Corruption The Corruption spell can be cast on a tile containing Adamantium Ore. In such an event, both the Adamantium Ore itself as well as the tile it's on will cease providing any bonuses to nearby towns. This stops both output from the tile, as well as the ability to create - so long as all Adamantium Ore tiles in the town's vicinity remain Corrupted. To combat this, send Shamans or Priests to Purify the affected tile immediately. If several tiles are Corrupted, Adamantium Ore tiles usually have a high priority for Purification. Several spells, including Gaia's Blessing and Consecration, may also help if they are available. Category:Terrain Specials Category:Minerals